Eternal Sunshine
by RisingSonic17
Summary: DarkPit and Lucina got tricked by a mother into taking care of her daughter, but the moments they share with the little girl actually were the only time she's felt happy. DarkPitXLucina


**Author's Note: What's up ladies and gentlemen, this is my first attempt going for a story with abit of a serious tone. Been trying to put this story together for awhile now and i think i got it down. This is a DarkPitXLucina fanfic because they're the best OTP besides MacxSamus ;p and I just love the pairing alone. Anyways enough rambling, enjoy the fanfic. Review for feedback**

Eternal Sunshine

It was a bright and sunny day, children outside playing, lovers holding hands taking a stroll through the neighborhood, everyone is out enjoying the wonders of the summer season.

Dark Pit and Lucina are also out enjoying the weather. Lucina had invited DarkPit for some lunch since Robin, Ike, and Marth were busy. DarkPit agreed, not wanting to spend anytime with his annoying and quirky twin and that so called goddess who's nothing but a jerk. Lucina was the only person in the Smash Mansion that Dark Pit really had a connection with, he would usually brush off all the other smashers or be cold towards them, but with Lucina, DarkPit was alot more calm, no bitter comments towards her, he felt that he had a connection with Lucina than he did anyone else. After lunch, the two went on a leisurely stroll across a neighborhood where everyone is out having fun.

"Thank you for hanging out with me Dark Pit, I was feeling quite lonely with no one wanting to accompany me." Lucina said with a smile on her face

"Hmm? Oh yeah, it's whatever Lucina, I just needed time away from the idiots back home, ESPICIALLY Pit-Stain." Dark Pit says with his usually moody expression.

"Oh come on, not everyone in the mansion is as annoying as you think, and you should be a little nicer to them, even Pit. I know he may not be the most...peaceful person to be with, but he means well, and he cares for you very much"

"Tch, whatever. I don't need that idiot trying to make me "lighten up a little", I'm fine by myself"

Lucina sighs in defeat, not willing to anger Dark Pit, she drops the conversation and continues to walk in silence. Dark Pit looks over at Lucina and sees the sad and defeated expression on her face, he felt he was being harsh to her, and all she was trying to tell him was to be a little nicer towards others.

 _"I'm being hard on Lucina, she was trying to be nice and I had to put on the tuff guy attitude. *Sigh* She's right, I should treat the others better, even if i don't connect well with them. Lucina...she sure is a beauty_ **"** Dark Pit quickly shakes his head off his thoughts. "Do I really feel that way about her?" Dark Pit said to himself silently

"Hey, look!" Lucina said as she pointed to a nearby house. There they saw a woman who looked like she was in her mid 20s, laid out on the floor with an alcholic beverage in a glass bottle. She wore a skimpy short shirt and high shorts with a pair of red heels.

Lucina and Dark Pit quickly attened to woman's aid and helped her up and sat her on the stairs, the woman starts to open her eyes, she sees Lucina and Dark Pit and has a look of confusion on her face.

"What...who are you two, why are you at my hou- ARRGH!" The woman starts to hold her head in pain and Dark Pit and Lucina holds her to stop her from stumbling

"Easy there lady, you were passed out on the floor and we happened to see you and help. If you can't hold your alchohol, you probably shouldn't be drinking in the first place." Dark Pit says with a smirk

"Whatever." the woman replies has she rolls her eyes and starts to get up "Thanks for the help anyways." As the woman begins to collect her thoughts, her phone begins to rings and she answers it, she walks away from Lucina and Dark Pit so they won't hear her conversation. "Hey baby...what...mmmmm, sounds fun...but i'm stuck with this little brat, and i'm not letting my parents take her." The woman looks at Dark Pit and Lucina and a devious smile starts to form on her face. "Hey, drive over to my house and pick me up, I just found some suckers to help with my little problem...okay, see you in a few."

"Is there something wrong?" Lucina says to the woman with a puzzled expression "Yeah, i have a very important matter to attend, but I have no one to watch over my precious little girl." The woman says in a manner of sorrow.

"Wait, you're a mom?" Dark Pit says with a surprising tone "Yes I am, do you think you two can watch over my child while i'm away?" The woman says in a pleading voice, hoping they will say yes.

Dark Pit folds his arms and turns away "You have parents don't you, why don't you ask them for help instead?"

The woman begins to pretend that she's crying "Unfortunately...I'm not in good terms with my family, as for the father...h-h-he abandonded us...and...and..." The woman begin to tear up and covers her face. Lucina goes to comfort the woman and holds her

"It's okay miss, you go attend to your busy. Dark Pit and I will watch over your daughter till you return, won't we Dark Pit?" Lucina then looks at Dark Pit, Dark Pit then turns to look at Lucina. Dark Pit didn't feel right about the situation, he felt that the woman was very suspcious with her change of attitude. However, he didn't want to be cold to Lucina, even though he didn't really like the idea, he decides to go along with the whole ordeal.

"Fine, we'll watch over the kid for you." Dark Pit says. "Thank you...thank you so much you two" the mother says with a fake whimper

"How long do we have to watch her for?" Lucina asks. "Just for the day, don't worry, i'll be back tomorrow early in the morning." The woman says, before she could continue, she sees a car pull up to her house, the car was a driven by a man with a beard and tattoos, and two other guys in the back seat.

"That's my ride, i have to go, thanks for watching over my daughter." The womans rushes to the passenger seat of the car, as she enter in, she has a big smile on her and begins to laugh. The car starts to drive away from the house, leaving Lucina and Dark Pit alone.

"Do you really think we'll be able to do this?" Dark Pit said with a worried expression

"Sure we can, we already have kids in the mansion, it's only just one we're taking care of." Lucina replies

"I was never really good with children though, the children at the mansion aren't too fond of me."

"Pittoo, don't worry, i'm here to help you out, we're taking care this child together." Lucina says in a bold manner.

"Alright, here goes nothing I guess."

Dark Pit and Lucina enters the home, it was 2 stories high, everything was intact, it was an average looking house. Upon looking, they find a small girl sitting on the couch watching cartoons with a teddy bear while she's wrapped in a blanket. The girl had the same blue hair as Lucina, but her was straight with a part of hair covering her right eye.

Lucina's eyes starts to form hearts and she looks at the girl in awe "Awwwww, she's the most adorable girl that i've ever seen, let's meet her." Lucina grabs Dark Pit's hand and approaches the girl, the girl just sat there with her right thumb in her month, looking at Dark Pit and Lucina. The girl waves hello to both Lucina and Dark Pit.

"Hi little girl, my name is Lucina, and this is my friend Pittoo" Lucina says with a smile. "Um...hey kid." Dark Pit said confused, not really sure how to approach the girl. "What's your name little missy?" Lucina asks the girl.

"M-m-my name is Karin, I'm four years olds now." Karin says holding up four fingers "Where's mommy?"

"Oh yeah, well your mommy is gonna be away for a little bit, so we're going to be your parents for the day." Lucina says as she smiles, a big smile begins to light up on Karin face.

"Wow, I got a new mommy and daddy! I'm going to call you mama Lucy, and you'll be papa Pittoo." Karin says with excitement, Lucina giggles at how cute Karin is while Dark Pit groans at the mention of that horrendous nickname.

"Well Karin, would you like something to eat?" Lucina asks "Mmhmm, yes pwease." "Okay, Pittoo, watch Karin while I go make something in the kitchen." Dark Pit begins to have a worried expression as he sees Lucina leaves. "Wait Lucina, I told you i'm not good with...children."

DarkPit sighs, here he was stuck with someone elses child, with no knowledge of how to entertain children. Dark Pit takes a seat next to Karin on the couch, and just stares at the tv watching some Spongebob. As Dark Pit turned his head and he sees Karin just staring at him with amusement, it started to freak him out a little bit.

"What are you staring at, its really creeping me out?"

"I'm sowwi papa Pittoo, I haven't weally had a daddy before." Karin says with sadness. That statement struck Dark Pit, a little girl who's never met her real dad for four years.

"Really?"

"Mmhmm, I ask my mommy where daddy is, she yells at me and it gets me sad." Karin says as she looks down with a sad face, this upset Dark Pit, making his anger grow of how the mom treats her own daughter, and how someone can be so heartless to abandon their first born child. Dark Pit brings Karin in an embrace to comfort Karin, to prevent her from crying.

"Don't worry...I promise to be the best dad you've ever had, i won't leave you." DarkPit spoke softly. Karin looks at Dark Pit with a smile.

"Pwomise?"

"I promise." Karin begins to giggle and begins to look at DarkPit's wings with confusion and amusement.

"How do you have flappy things, are you part birdie?" Karin then tugs on DarkPit's wings.

"OW! No, don't pull on my wings, and I'm not part bird, I was born with these wings."

"Ohhhhhhhh, can I gwo wings like you papa?" Dark Pit begins to chuckle and ruffle up Karin's hair.

"Sorry kiddo, can't grow wings like me."

"Awwww, no fwair" Karin said with a pouty face.

Lucina then comes back from the kitchen with two slices of a turkey and cheese sandwich, DarkPit looks at Lucina with confusion. "That's all you can make?"

"Unfortunately, this lady doesn't really go food shopping. Sorry that this is all I can give you Karin."

"It's okay mama Lucy, I likes sandwhiches." Lucina replies with a smiles.

"It's such a nice day out, we should go to the park. What do you think Dark Pit?" Lucina asked.

"I guess I'd be down for that." Karin stop eating and looks at Dark Pit and Lucina confused, she's never heard of such a place.

"What is a park mama Lucy and papa Pittoo?" Karin asked.

"You've never been to the park?!" Lucina says in shock. "How could your mother keep isolate in here, the park is like the most fun place you could go!"

"Weally?" Stars started to light up in Karin's eyes as she gets excited. "Yes Really! Karin, you're about to have the most fun day ever! Lucina screamed as she lifts up Karin "Yaayyyy." Karin giggled.

Dark Pit sees the two girls bonding, and begins to sigh _"Great, now I have two little girls to watch, although, they're so adorable to see." Dark Pit thought_

"Well what are we waiting for girls? Let's go, now i got two little girls to babysit." Dark Pit said.

"Awww come on honey, no need to go cranky on us. I know old age is catching up to you pops." Lucina teased, pinching Dark Pit's cheeks. Karin saw this, and begins to chuckle at how silly the two teen were acting.

"Don't...do that...c-c-come on." Dark Pit said as he blushes, and the three starts to head out of the house. Dark Pit and Lucina leaves, both holding Karin's hands. As the neighbors saw the three, they said things about how cute Karin is, and how the two teens look adorable together. Lucina blushed at the comments, as for Dark Pit...he just wants to go back to his room and not leave his room due to embarassment.

"Mama Lucy, what stuff is at the park that is fun?" Karin asked Lucina.

"Well, the park has a swing set, it's like a really fun ride, you feel like you're flying when you start swinging."

"I GET TO FLY LIKE PAPA PITTOO?!" Karin screamed happily with her eyes full of stars

"Yeah! Actually, do you wanna start flying now?" Lucina asked.

"I-I-I can be part bird like papa? I wanna fly!"

"Well you won't fly high like me, but...almost fly as high me." Dark Pit and Lucina begins to start lifting their arms, both holding Karin's hand, she was now off the ground.

"WOW! I'm a birdie now, tweet tweet, hehe. Everyting is so magical! WHEEEE!" Karin was excited that she was flying like bird, Lucina begins to chuckle at Karin.

"She's just the most adorable little girl i've ever seen!"

"Yeah, its nice to see her so carefree and innocent, it's actually quite...adorable i guess" Dark Pit said with a chuckle

"Pittoo, let us do our best to make sure she has the best day of her life." Lucina said with determination. Dark Pit nods in agreement

* * *

 **At the Park**

The park was full of kids playing on swings and jungle jims, parents were conversing together about their children, couples cuddled up together, and pet owners playing with their pets. Karin was surprised to see so many kids around her age, she wanted to befriend them all.

"There are other kids like me, do you think they would want to be fwiends with me mama Lucy?" Karin asked.

"Of course, who wouldn't want to befriends such a adorable wittle princess such as yourself." Lucina pinch Karin cheeks and Karin begins to giggle.

"Not really used to being in a place with so many people, humans really annoy me with their stupidity." Dark Pit said coldly with his arms folded.

"You can stop being Oscar the Grouch for a day Pittoo, all we have to do is watch Karin have fun, and make sure she's safe."

"Sounds easy enough, now how bout you converse with the other single moms while i watch our "daughter"."

"So Rude!" Lucina sticks her tongue out at DarkPit and turned her attention to Karin. "Alright Karin, Pittoo is gonna watch over you while you play, I'll be back okay?"

"Okay mama, I wuv you." Karin then hugs Lucina, this began to warm Lucina's heart.

"I love you too Karin baby"

Lucina then leaves to talk to the other moms. Dark Pit was now left with Karin, and he was determined to watch over and protect Karin.

"Hey kid, why don't you and teddy go play in the sandbox and make a castle or something."

"Okay!" Karin walks to sandbox while Dark Pit goes to sit on a bench close the sandbox. Karin was just fiddling with the sand, moving it arounds, and just shoveling it up and filling the whole back up. A man began to walk to Karin in a very happy manner, Dark Pit looking at the began to feel something was up, he continued to stare at the moment.

The man began to bend down "Hi little girl, are you lost?"

"Um...I don't know."

"Do you like candy?" Karin began to get excited over the mention of candy

"I weally wike candy mister!"

"Well I actually have awhole lot of candy in my car, i'll take you there right now." the man grabs Karin, and she began to grow fearful. Dark Pit saw this and instantly got up from the bench and approached the man.

"Excuse me, what the hell are you doing?" Dark Pit spoke calmly with venom in his voice

"Oh, I was just taking this sweet little girl to uhh...get candy."

"You mean my daughter?" The man instantly let go of Karin and she ran behind Dark Pit.

"Oh, I didn't know that was your daughter, I-I-I-I didn't mean to." The man said with fear

"Mmmhmm, right."

"I'll guess i'll just be on my way now." As the man tried to run, DarkPit quickly grabbed him, and his ElectroShock Arm began to form on his right arm and he started to laugh maniacally.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere scumbag. If I ever see you near another child, I'll make sure Hades toture you for eternity, hopefully I can send you there early, but no promises." Dark Pit punches the man with his ElectroShock Arm and the man began to fly high with a paralyzed body.

"Papa Pittoo, that man weally scared me." Karin said with fear.

 _"I wish she didn't have to learn about this at such a young age, but it's better to tell her for future warnings"_ Dark Pit thought to himself.

"Karin, those type of humans are called predators, they go around trying to take kids away from their mommies and daddies. If some adult you don't tries to convince you to go somewhere with them, run and find help and tell them what's going on, okay?"

"But...but why take kids away from mommies and daddies?"

"I honestly wish I had an answer for you, the world is rather sick and twisted." Karin walks to Dark Pit and grabs on to his legs, feeling abit more secured and warm.

"Can you stay and pway with me papa Pittoo?"

"Sure, I know something we can do in the sandbox, but we're going to need better digging tools." Dark Pit takes out his Silver Bow and begins to dig under, he tells Karin to cover the whole and call some kids over.

 **With Lucina**

Lucina and the other moms were sitting under a tree, drinking some tea while enjoying some sandwiches. "Ahhh, this scenery is so beautiful, such a wonderful day for all the children." One woman says

"Yes very nice, hey miss Lucina, what are doing here on such a day?" Another woman asked.

"Hm? Oh uh...I'm just out here with my little girl and my friend over there by the sandbox." Lucina looks over to the sandbox and sees Karin and two other boys. She was confused on where Dark Pit was, then after a few seconds, an arm with a blade came out of the sandbox scaring the two boys away. Karin begins to laugh and clap her hands, Dark Pit emerges out the sandbox and starts dusting himself off.

"Ahh, young love." One woman stated.

"Huh? N-n-no, me and Dark Pit aren't together. He's just a friend that's all." Lucina says has she looks down, having a hint of sadness in her voice.

"There's no hiding the fact that you feel something for the boy, maybe you should take a chance, and that little girl may bring you two a little closer." Lucina then looks at Dark Pit giving Karin a piggyback, she begins to sight and thinks to herself.

 _"Behind all the coldness and snarky remarks, Dark Pit is actually kinda sweet, he's been so kind to me too, does he actually feel something for me? I'll confess to him before the day ends."_

 **With Dark Pit**

"Here we are, the jungle jim. Think you and teddy can make it to the top, you'll become princess of everybody." Dark Pit said.

"I wanna be a pwincess!" Karin gets off of Dark Pit's back and made her to the jungle jim. It was rather tall, Karin felt a little intimidated by how far the top was, but she will do all she can to be a princess. As she begins to climb up, two boys about two years older came over to her and took her teddy. Karin begins to get angry and tries to reach for teddy, but the boys were taller than her.

"Hey, gimmie my teddy back you meanies!" Karin pouted

"What are you going to do about it little girl?" one boy teased "

Yeah, you're just some weak girly girly, we're keeping this teddy." The boys continued to laugh and tease at Karin, which angered her alot more. Karin begins to ball her hands to a fist, then proceed to punch the boy's sacred area. The action of Karin shocked Dark Pit, he didn't think she would resort to doing that. Karin then grabs her teddy back and then climbs to the top of the jungle jim, leaving the boy bawling on the ground. The other boy tries to chase after Karin, but is quickly grabbed by DarkPit and thrown on top of the other boy.

 _"For a four year old girl, she sure knows how to get what she want. I'm rather impressed by how strong she is, just like me._ Dark Pit chuckled. As Dark Pit looked back at the boys, a big beefy bald biker guy came walking towards him angrily. Dark Pit had a feeling that he was probably going to get into some trouble.

"Aye wise guy, what are you doing touching my twin boys? I should break every bone in your body angel boy?"

"Hmph, well maybe you should keep those little brat in check. Honestly though, I wouldn't be surprised if they were just reckless idiots like their dad. Great parenting there." Dark Pit said with a smirk. The biker began to lift Dark Pit by the chiton.

"That's it asshole, you've crossed the line. Time to put you in your place."

"Tch, if that's your way of striking fear into me, you're really doing a pathetic job." The biker gotten even angrier at the remark, and he begins to lift his fist preparing to punch Dark Pit.

"LET HIM GO!" Before he could connect the punch, a yell was heard. As they turned to see where the yell came from, they see a woman, sword in hand, with a cold hard stare at the biker, it was Lucina.

Lucina points her sword at the biker's throat and the biker drops DarkPit, worrying about the sword close to his neck. "You better have unhanded my friend, or you would have suffered dire consequences. Leave at once with your children, immediately!"

"Yes madame, come on boys let's leave this crazy lady" the biker began to leave with his children and Lucina grabs Dark Pit's hand and picks him up from the ground.

"Are you okay Pittoo?"

"I'm fine...thanks Lucina." "

I'm glad you're not hurt, I had to come as soon as I saw you in trouble. Where's Karin?"

"Mama Lucy look, I'm a pwincess just like you." Karin screamed from atop of the jungle jims " Lucina giggled at Karin

"Need any help getting down from there sweetie?" Lucina asked.

"Uh...uh...I think I need help" Karin said with a scared expression.

"I got it, these wings are here for reason." DarkPit begins to flap his wings and gets Karin down.

"I thought you couldn't fly without Lady Palutena's power"

"Tch, hey I have multiple jumps because of these things still. Come on let's get out of here, it's going to get dark soon."

"Wait papa, can we pwease ride the swings first, I want to be like you." Karin pleaded.

"Sure, anything for the princess right?" Dark Pit and Lucina went over to the swing sets and puts Karin on one of the swings, she was a little afraid, but she felt safe with Lucina and Dark Pit helping her.

"You ready Karin?" Lucina asked.

"I'm weaddy Mama Lucy, I wanna fly!" Lucina began to push Karin on the swings and the adreanaline began rushing through Karin, she felt the wind breeze hit her faces, she felt like she was flying just like a bird. She begins to laugh and have a big smile upon her face, the sun started to shine brightly on Karin as she continues to swing. "Look Papa, I'm flying just like you, I can feel the wind bweeze."

"Look at her Pittoo, full of sunshine and just a bundle joy, she looks so beautiful." Lucina smiled

"Yeah, sucks we're the only people actually giving her love, and we're not even her real parents. She has to live through living with a horrible parent." Dark Pit sighed.

"She deserves a better family. Come on Karin, we're going to get some ice cream then head back home" Lucina proceeds to take Karin off the swing, and carries her while the three walk towards the ice cream truck. Dark Pit gets an american popsicle, Lucina get vanilla, while Karin get chocolate.

"I never had ice cweam before." Karin says examining the ice cream.

"Well what are you waiting for silly, lick it before it melts" Lucina says.

Karin then takes a lick of the ice cream and she feel the chills and coldness from the ice cream, her eyeballs turns to star. "WOW! IT'S...SO...TASTY" Karin then goes face first into the ice cream, which led to chocolate being all over her face and clothes.

"Ugh, Karin, now you're all sticky. We're going to have to give you a bath when we get home." Lucina says.

"Teehee, sowwi mama, but wuv it so much. Try it Papa Pittoo" Karin then proceeds to put some ice cream on Dark Pit's nose trying to make him eat some of her ice cream.

"Um...not really a fan of chocolate ice cream."

"Hehe, well I rather enjoy some." Lucina then takes her finger and takes the ice cream off of Dark Pit's nose and then taste the ice cream from her finger.

* * *

 **Back At The House**

Night had fallen and Lucina and Dark Pit was giving Karin a bath. Karin was busy having fun with her bath toys. "What a day, but I guess it wasn't all to bad" said Dark Pit with exhaustion.

"Today was a pretty good day, I had alot of fun. What about you Karin, did you have a good day?" Lucina asked.

"Mmmhmm, today was the bestest day ever. Thank you so much mama and papa."

"Awwww, no problem. Anything for our special little girl." Lucina says giving Karin a kiss on the cheek. The two teens began to wash Karin so she can get cleaned up and ready for bed, they took Karin out of the tub with her hair still really wet, abstracting her view. Dark Pit and Lucina started to dry Karin from head to toe, as they push Karin's hair back so she can see again, they saw something that made them both gasp. Karin had a bruise on her eye as if someone had given her a black eye. "Oh my god, Dark Pit go to the kitchen and make an ice pack!" Lucina yelled.

Dark Pit nodded and ran to the kitchen. "Karin...h-h-how did you get this black eye?" Karin started to shake in fear and looked away from Lucina, tears was beginning to well up in her eyes. Lucina begins to hold Karin as she crys onto Lucina's shoulder, Dark Pit came back with an ice pack and gave it to Lucina to put on Karin's black eye.

"Her mother must've done it, that's probably why she had Karin in that hair style. With all the empty alcohol bottles I found in this place, she likely comes home drunk alot and beats her, maybe out of hatred for the guy that left her, but she's putting the blame on her own daughter." said Dark Pit.

"Pittoo, we have to get her out of here, she can't be with that despicable woman. What...what if she ends up...?" Dark Pit put his finger over Lucina's mouth to prevent her from finishing the sentence.

"That's the last thing I want to think about. I'm not letting that happen to her, I'm going to call Child Protection Service and...hopefully they can get here quickly." Dark Pit leaves Lucina to continue comforting Karin to go the make the phone call, Karin kept crying harder and harder, Lucina held her tightly and rocked her.

"Shhhh, it's going to be okay Karin, mama's here to protect you, I won't let you go." Lucina says as a tear was escaping her eyes.

 **Moments Later**

* * *

Karin had stopped crying and was tucked into bed by Dark Pit, Lucina was downstairs in the living room. Lucina was taking the situation the worst, her body couldn't stop shaking, she was acting very frantic and couldn't think straight. Dark Pit came down and saw how broken she looked, he sits next to her and holds her closely.

"Lucina it's not your fault okay, you didn't know and neither did I, I called Child Protection Service and they say they should be here by the morning." Dark Pit said.

"Oh Dark Pit, we should've took a closer look at her, we could've helped her earlier, I-I-I..." Lucina began to sob onto Dark Pit's shoulder, Dark Pit begins to hold her tighter, he hated to see Lucina cry, she has been his only friend, the one he can come to for anything, the girl he...loves. Dark Pit lets go of Lucina and lifts her head up by the chin, and wipes a tear away from her eyes.

"Lucina...please don't cry, I hate seeing you like this. This isn't your fault, we didn't know and we could've called for help sooner if we saw, but remember, we just gave this little girl the best time of her life. She hasn't felt loved through most of her life, and we were the one to show the love that her mother never bothered to give to her. She felt happiness for the first time, and it was all thanks to you Lucina, she loves you...and so do I."

After those words, Lucina wrapped her arms around Dark Pit and begins to lock her lips with his. Tears fell from Lucina, but she felt happy and warm. Dark Pit kisses Lucina back and fell down on the couch with Lucina on top of him. This was the first time Dark Pit had felt passion within him, his heart began to race faster and faster. The two stopped kissing and just stared at each for a moment, until Lucina broke the silence.

"Dark Pit, thank you so much...for everything you just said, and I love you too. I actually wanted to confess to you, but i didn't think you would be into love." Lucina said.

"Well you're the only one who's ever made me feel this, I didn't think you would want me because of how cold I can be."

"You never struck me as cold, if you were, you wouldn't have comforted me the way you did. Thank you Pittoo." The two sat up and hugged each other, but was interrupted by feint footsteps. Lucina and Dark Pit turned around to see Karin with her teddy bear, she looked like she had been crying.

"Karin, what are you doing up this late?" Lucina asked.

"I-I-I had a bad dweam about my mommy...hurting me again." Karin began to sob and Lucina quickly ran and picked her up. Lucina sat Karin between her and Dark Pit, the two leaned closer to Karin to comfort her. Karin rested her head on Lucina's lap and continued to sob.

"W-w-why doesn't my mommy wuv me anymore? Am I a bad girl mama Lucy and papa Pittoo?" Lucina and Dark Pit looked at each other, not really sure what to say to Karin, Lucina began to rub Karin's head and Dark Pit began to speak.

"Karin...that woman isn't your mother anymore. Mothers don't hurt their own children, they're suppose to love and care about their children, and bring them nothing but happiness. That woman...she doesn't know what to do with herself, she's angry and upset, and she's taking it out on you. I may not know this woman's background, but she's not the mom you had when you was born. Lucina has been more of a mother figure than your real mom, and I'm pretty much the only father you have. You mean the whole world to us, and we won't ever leave you."

"You pwomise papa?"

"He promises Karin, we love you so much Karin." Lucina gave Karin a smile. Karin began to feel warm, and she began to snuggle up between the two teens.

"I wuv you two mama Lucy and papa Pittoo. Night...Night." Karin drifted into sleep and Lucina leaned on Dark Pit's shoulder, and they both patiently wait for morning.

* * *

 **Morning**

Morning time had come, Dark Pit and Lucina was up waiting for Child Protection Service to come. Karin was still asleep on the couch, holding her teddy bear close to her. There was knock on the door, and Lucina went to go open it, outside was the mother.

"Hey, it's you kids, um...where's my daughter?" The woman said holding her head.

"She's sleeping on the couch, she had a bad dream, so we let her sleep with us." Lucina said with barely any expression towards the woman

"She didn't cause any trouble did she?"

"Oh no, she was just a bundle of sunshine." Lucina said with a feint smile. "

Whatever, thanks for watching her, now get out of here." Dark Pit and Lucina began to walk out of the house and they saw a few cars pull up to the house. Two men and a woman began to walk up towards the teens and they point to the woman. The two men walked up to the lady and grabbed her, and they started to take her towards a police car. "HEY! LET ME GO! YOU BASTARDS SET ME UP! MY LIFE WOULD'VE BEEN A WHOLE LOT BETTER IF THAT BRAT DIDN'T COME IN! SHE RUINED MY LIFE!" The mother was put into the car and was driven away.

"Thank you for coming miss, we really needed your help." Lucina says.

"Thank you for calling, we truly dislike parents who abuse their children, especially at such a young age. Just Despicable."

"Mama...Papa...what's going on?" Lucina and Dark Pit turned to see Karin holding her teddy with a worried look on her face. The two began to walk to Karin to explain the situation.

"Well sweetie, these nice people are hear to take you to a new home, where you'll have a new family who will love you and make you happy everyday." Lucina says

"But...what about you and papa Pittoo?" Dark Pit and Lucina began to look down with sad expression on their faces.

"I'm sorry Karin, but...this is goodbye from mama Lucy and I." Dark Pit says. Tears began to form in Karin's eyes, she didn't want her mom and dad to leave her.

"Y-y-you pwomised you'd stay with me...w-w-why you..." Lucina pulled Karin into a hug, with Dark Pit hugging behind Lucina.

"Karin I know we promised, but we're not fit parents for you. We will always love you no matter what, we need you to be strong for us okay? We will see you again very soon." Karin nodded and gave her teddy bear to Dark Pit. "Please take care of teddy, I wuv you too mama Lucy and papa Pittoo...thank you."

"We'll see you again Karin, this isn't goodbye forever." Dark Pit said. The Child Protection Services lady held Karin's hand began to lead her to the car to take her away. Karin gave one last wave to Lucina and DarkPit before she was driven away.

"I'm going to miss her so much Pittoo." Lucina said as a tear escaped her eye.

"Me too, she's filled with eternal sunshine, and we'll never forget. Come on Lucina, let's take teddy to his new home." Lucina nodded and held one of teddy's arms while Dark Pit held the other, and as they walked, they reminisced to when they were bringing Karin to the park. They were heartbroken, but still happy that their little girl will have a better future.

 **The End.**

 **I hoped you enjoyed what you read, this is most likely going to be the only serious story I type, all my other stories are mostly going to be comedic. This is my first story after 4 years and I wanted to see how much I've improved. I would love to hear your thoughts.**

 **Thank You.**


End file.
